Birthday Presents
by justamirrorforthesun
Summary: Oneshot. Charlie has a little request to mister Wonka, and it confuses him... Actually, it was planned as MikeCharlie slash, only mentioned a little bit.


**Birthday presents**

Every day on Wonka's Chocolate factory seemed to be extremely interesting, but this one was special. Only two months passed after Charlie from a little poor boy turned into a co-owner of the most famous factory in the world. Now it was mister Willy Wonka's birthday, and it just had to be something unique, eh?

Everyone were really excited, from Granny Georgina to the last oompa-loompa who had never had the idea what the hell the birthday party was. Mother and father Bucket were quite choosy about what meals to cook for the celebration, and grandpa Joe was busy helping the little freaks to decorate endless factory halls with garlands, flags, balloons and all that goofy but cute stuff. Willy himself was alone in the inventing room, "to prepare a surprise for the party, since the best prize is sur-prize".

Charlie wanted to make some present to show mister Wonka that he really cared about him. But what would the man who owned millions of dollars want? And the little boy just decided to create a little model of the factory out of clay, with little figures of Willy, Charlie himself, and the four other golden ticket winners: Augustus, Violet, Veruca and… Mike. Yeah, this boy was the first one he saw before he got into the factory. Too serious for a child, too pale and damn beautiful. He and all the others were the first people to share the greatest moments of his life. Charlie was a kind of kid who remembered each person ever met.

-Is that for me? How cute! – cried Willy out loudly. –But how on Earth am I gonna use this little "thingie"?

-Come on, Mr. Wonka, it's just a model. I wanted to make you happy.

-Er… thanks Charlie, that was really nice of you. I see you still think about those little bastards who attended my factory.

-They are important to me, I suppose. I'm still worried about their… condition.

-Charlie, a chocolateer mustn't worry about anything except chocolate.

-I don't think so, mister Wonka.

-Well, you're really weird. – answered Willy with a smile.

The birthday dinner was great, Charlie had never seen so many chocolate things: fishes, baked bread, even the soup was out of chocolate. No wonder he had his mouth wet when Willy Wonka stood up in front of the Bucket family to make a speech.

-Dear Buckets! – he started with a grand tone. –This is actually the first time after many years that I celebrate my birthday. That's why I don't actually know what my real age is. – he added somewhat proudly. But it doesn't mean I don't want you to have fun, my friends.

Grandma Georgina asked distracted:

-Does that mean we will all throw tomatoes at each other?

-No. –said Wonka cheerfully. –But today Charlie gave me the present – a thing no one had ever done to me for years. And I thought that it must be rather stupid and unfair that only I will be given a thing. So I came up with a thought that I will give each of you anything you want, except for maybe the place of the president of USA and a trained squirrel.

-Charlie, please go get some drinks, honey. – Mrs. Bucket asked.

-Yes Mom. – Charlie went out of the table and moved his feet to the kitchen.

Oh… yeah, the oompa-loompas had a great time. That's why they drank all the fruit punch and the champagne. They were dancing on the table, singing the old Canada Anthem.

-Mom, I gotta go buy some drinks – he cried, and hurried to the corner shop.

When he came back, he found out that everyone was so tired of eating and drinking, that they fell asleep right in the dinner room. Only Wonka was somewhere out in the factory.

Charlie himself didn't want to sleep at all. He kissed every member of his family good night and sat near the chocolate river to relax.

-Not in the mood to sleep?

Charlie turned right and saw Willy sitting next to him.

-Yeah. Great party, Mr. Wonka. I really liked it.

-You know, kid, it isn't over yet. We still haven't decided what you want as a present.

-Does it have to be so important?

-Of course. You're my fellow co-worker, and a friend. Who can be more important?

-I don't think you're able to make my wish come true, and… well, you just don't have to.

-What is it, Charlie?

The little Bucket looked really confused. His cheeks were all red, and his eyes looked down to the ground.

-Is there any way you can turn Mike Teavee back to normal shape, dear Mr. Wonka?

-And that is your wish?

-It's not a wish, it's just a request.

-Well… if you insist, I may spend a few months trying to invent the opposite process of chocolate television, you know.

"Strange thing: he wants me to help only the computer geek, but not this gum chewer, and she is, in fact, a girl, and a pretty one!" -thought the man.

-Oh, thank you, thank you, Willy! – cried Charlie heartily and gave the chocolateer a big hug.

-Looks like this little devil broke not only the system of selection the ticket winners, but a certain boy's heart… - mumbled the factory owner.

-Don't mumble. – Charlie laughed.-No one actually understands what you're talking about.

-It was my line!

-Who cares?

Never in his entire life Charlie Bucket has been that happy.


End file.
